Wind and Water
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Many assumed that once you enter the veil you die. They were partly wrong. The soul was judged and if you were evil your soul was sent straight to Hell. If they were innocent they would either get sent back or sent to another dimension. Sirius and Harry go through the veil and end up on an island. Both are younger. Now what happens? Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Wind and Water**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LoZ WW.

'Thoughts'

(Ministry of Magic)

"Bye bye cousin." Bellatrix cackled.

She had shot a hex at Harry. It wasn't the killing curse since her lord claimed the right to kill him. It was a stunner that shared the same color as the killing curse. Sirius only saw the color and assumed the worse. He jumped in front of it. The crazy woman didn't care since it blasted him into the veil. Harry was horrified.

"NO!" He screamed as he ran to him.

Remus saw this and tried to grab him. Harry stunned him and jumped into the veil. Remus could only watch in shock and horror. He lost his best friend and his godson at the same time. He couldn't believe it.

As soon as he entered the veil two things happened. One was that Voldemort had arrived at the ministry and entered the room. Second was that a burst of pure magic exited the veil. It hit everyone in the room.

For the Death Eaters they were knocked unconscious and they would later find that they no longer had magic. They were now muggles. For the rest it healed their injuries. Voldemort burst into flames. It also caused his horcruxes to do the same since they were pieces of his soul.

Harry's friends started in shock. They couldn't believe what had just happened. Luna kept the knowing smile off her face. The minister and Dumbledore arrived to the still burning body of the dark lord and the unconscious Death Eaters.

"What happened?" Fudge demanded as he took in the sight before him.

Kingsley walked up to him. "Tonks and I were on duty when an unspeakable called us. They reported a break in and fighting." Kingsley began to explain.

"We investigated and found the Death Eaters and five students fighting. We tried to contact the other aurors. Unfortunately we could only get into contact with Alaster. We quickly joined the fray." Tonks continued.

"I had arrived and began fighting. A minute later others joined us." Moody said.

"The unspeakable contacted me. I tried to get a hold of you but failed. I turned to those who fought in the war last time. Once I did that I came to help. Unfortunately I arrived when you did so that is all I know." Dumbledore said as he held back anger.

"After the others joined we were hit with pure magic." Kingsley said.

"P-pure magic?" Fudge and Dumbledore said in shock.

"Yes pure magic. Ever since Black escaped custody two years ago I have been tracking him." Remus lied. "I couldn't allow him to hurt Harry anymore. I managed to track him here at the ministry. I found him protecting Harry." He made himself sound shocked by that.

"He was protecting protection Potter?" Fudge shock grew.

"Yes. Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy were fighting Harry when Black used a shield to protect Harry from a curse sent by Malfoy. Malfoy and Black began fighting. I joined in and managed to subdue Nott when Bellatrix sent the killing curse at Harry. Black saw it too because he jumped in front of the curse. It sent him flying into the veil." Remus explained.

"He took the curse?" Fudge asked.

"He did. Harry had seen him go through the veil and ran towards him. I tried to catch him but he sent a stunner at me. He jumped into the veil and a second later pure magic hit me and healed my injuries." Remus finished.

"Why should we believe a werewolf?" One of the aurors that had arrived with the minister had asked as he sneered at Remus.

"Because I saw it happen too." Kingsley glared at him. "I saw Black protect Potter, I saw the spell hit Black, I saw Potter jump into the veil, and I felt the magic. It healed the gash on my leg."

"I saw Harry jump into the veil and I felt the magic. All my injuries healed." Hermione said.

"I saw the spell hit Black and felt the magic. Malfoy hit me with a cutting hex and the wound healed. The spell one of the Death Eaters had sent at me disappeared before it hit me after the pure magic hit me." Ron said next.

"I felt the magic." Neville said. "It knocked the Death Eaters out and the gash I received from one of the Lestrange's healed and so did the rest of my injuries."

"Why are you children here?" Fudge asked.

"Um…" Ron looked to be at a loss for words.

"Before you kicked the headmaster out of Hogwarts we realized that Harry and you-know-who had a connection. After you kicked him out he-who-must-not-be-named figured it out because he sent a vision to Harry. It was of him torturing Ron's brothers." Hermione gave the minister the half truth.

"We tried to confirm it but Umbridge stopped us." Luna chimed in. "She tried to use truth serum on Harry because she thought he was in contact with Sirius Black."

"Snape told her there was no more left do to the number of students she had used it on already." Ron said.

"Harry tried to give Snape a coded message but we weren't sure he understood what Harry was saying. He left the room and she put the picture of you face down on her desk. She was about to use the cruciatus curse on Harry." Neville told them.

Hermione spoke up once more. "She was in the middle of saying the spell when I told her Dumbledore was hiding a weapon. It was the only thing I could think of to distract her. It worked because she had me and Harry take her to it."

"We took care of her goons." Ginny said proudly.

"I took her into the forest and the centaurs took her away. Harry and I returned to the others." The frizzy haired teen explained.

"We took thresals to get here." Luna injected.

"We entered the hall of prophecies. We found one that had Harry's and you-know-who's name on it. Harry grabbed it and we realized we were tricked when Malfoy and the other Death Eaters showed up." Neville said.

"He wanted Harry to hand the orb over but Harry refused." Ginny told them.

"A fight broke out and you know the rest." Ron finished.

"I-i see." The minister was at a loss for words.

"They are telling the truth." A robed figure said. "I saw the whole thing. I was the one to contact the aurors and Albus. I tried you but obviously that failed."

"Gather up the Death Eaters and take them to a cell." Fudge ordered.

"Yes sir." Some of the aurors said as the began rounding them up.

"Someone find me Deloris Umbridge." Was his next order.

"Yes sir."

"Take these children to the Hospital. I want to make sure they are healed."

"Yes sir."

The aurors did as ordered. Dumbledore returned to his home fuming. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Meanwhile parents and guardians had been called.

* * *

(?)

Sirius groaned as he opened his eyes. He took in the unfamiliar surroundings as his memory flashed before his eyes. He sat up in alarm. An elderly man rushed over and stopped him from leaving the bed.

"Sir please calm down. You are safe." He assured.

"Where am I?" Sirius asked.

"You are in my clinic sir. We are on Windfall island. A woman had found you and a baby on the beach. She took you here. The baby is fine but you have been unconscious for three days." He explained.

"I-"

Sirius was confused by what the man had told him. Last he knew he was fighting his crazy ass cousin. How did he end up on this island? What baby was he talking about? James's voice entered his head.

_Death gave you and Harry another chance. You both have been deaged. Harry is now one years old and you are nineteen once again._ James explained.

_J-james?_ Sirius was shocked.

_It's me. Listen Dumbledore isn't the man we thought he was. It will be all explained later. Right now you need to tell the man that you island was overrun with monsters causing you to flee with your son. A storm hit and the last thing you remember was grabbing Harry._ James told him.

_O-okay._

"Sir? Sir are you okay?" The elderly man frantically tried to get his attention.

"Y-yes. Sorry. I.. My island suddenly became overrun with monsters. I managed to grab my son and escape on a small boat."

"I see." That had been happening to a lot of smaller islands lately.

"Unfortunately a huge storm hit. Our boat couldn't handle the rough waters and began sinking. I grabbed Harry and managed to get us on a piece of floating debris. That is the last thing I can remember. Wait! Harry! Where is he? Is he okay? Is my baby okay?" He tried to get up once more.

The doctor stopped him. "Sir please calm down. Like I said before the baby is fine. I believe you used your body as a shield. He was mostly dehydrated and starving but we fixed that. He also had a sunburn that has been healing up nicely."

Sirius calmed down at that. "Good." He sighed out in relief. "Where is he?"

"He is with my wife at the moment. Since you were unconscious and we didn't know what happened, we have been taking care of him." The man explained.

"Thank you."

The doctor smiled. "You're welcome. I'm doctor Bo by the way."

"Oh I'm Sirius."

"Pleasure to meet you. I shall go get them now."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Sirius said.

"You're welcome."

The elderly man left and Sirius looked out the window. Another voice entered his mind. This time it was Lily.

_Thank you Sirius_.

_L-lily?_ He asked.

_Hello Sirius_.

_Why?_

_So you can have closure. Once you have settled we shall talk and explain everything. Afterwards we will say our goodbyes._ Lily explained.

_Okay._

_Thank you for being there for him when you could._

_You're welcome. I wish I could have done more._ The black haired teen said sadly.

_I know. Now you will get that chance._ She said.

_Yeah._

_Oh look there is my son._

Sirius looked up to see baby Harry. Tears filled his eyes. This was the age he was when his parents were murdered and he went to jail for crimes he didn't commit. Now he had the chance to give Harry a better childhood.

"Da da." Harry said reaching for him.

"Hey baby." Sirius greeted as the woman put Harry on his lap.

"Da da." Harry began kissing his cheek.

"We shall let you two have some alone time." The doctor said.

"Thank you." The elderly couple smiled before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or LoZ WW.

'Thoughts'

(Later That Night)

Harry had been taken back to the doctor's home. They decided it was for the best since Sirius couldn't walk. A nurse was there to keep an eye on the injured teen. She left him alone so that he could rest. At some point she fell asleep at the desk. Sirius was still awake. Light filled the room and two transparent people appeared. They floated next to his bed.

"Lily? James?" Despite talking to them earlier he was shocked to see them.

"I'm offended you said her name first." James pouted.

"Shut up." Lily rolled her eyes. "Remember we only have until the sun rises to talk with him and say our goodbyes."

"Right." His pout disappeared.

"Dumbledore, as I said, isn't a good man." She told Sirius. "He planned to take over the world with Grindelwald."

"What?!" He choked on his spit.

"Dumbledore had a little sister who had gotten tortured by a group of muggle boys after they had seen her use magic. It drove the poor girl insane. That was why his father had done what he did to the muggles. Not for being a muggle hater but for getting revenge for what they had done to his daughter. His mum hid her away so that she wouldn't become a prisoner in the hospital. There was an accident with his sister's magic and it killed their mother. He was then forced to stay and take care of her. Grindelwald wasn't happy." James continued.

"An argument broke out. No one knows who's spell killed Ariana. Grindelwald went off on his own and continued with the plan. Dumbledore made sure no one knew what he had planned and erased all evidence that he knew the man." She said.

"When Dumbledore finally was forced to confront him a duel broke out. He defeated the man and it had given him a huge taste of fame and power." He told Sirius.

"It corrupted him. The more fame and power he got the more addicted he became. He'll now do anything to get more." Lily continued. "Voldemort was that chance."

"The prophecy angered him because it meant that he wasn't meant to do it. He had heard the prophecy in his office weeks before Snape overheard it. That was just a set up. He knew that the prophecy was about either Harry or Neville and he wanted them taken care of." He said.

"When Harry didn't die he devised a plan. Harry would defeat Voldemort and then die. Dumbledore would take credit for defeating the dark lord." Lily finished.

"Wow." Sirius had no idea what else to say.

"When you fell through the veil Harry followed you." She informed him.

"W-what?" That shocked the man.

"You were the first adult who wanted to take him out of the Dursleys care. You didn't see him as the BWL or James. You tried to argue with Dumbledore as best as you could. Harry loved you a lot. The Weasleys, well the parents, blindly followed the man and Remus refuses to burden Harry with his curse and follows Dumbledore. That bastard has only helped Remus to get his loyalty and does the bare minimum. Hopefully soon Remus will see the truth. The veil saved you both. Dumbledore planned on killing you since you didn't blindly follow him and if Voldemort and his followers didn't kill Harry he planned to." She explained.

"I-i see." He felt so betrayed.

"Pure magic erupted from the veil once Harry went through it." James told him.

"He's Magic's heir!" His parents had taught him what a person using pure magic meant before he started Hogwarts.

"Yes." He was very proud that she chose his son. "His friends and allies were healed. Voldemort died and all his horcruxes were destroyed. The Death Eaters were knocked unconscious and their magic was taken."

"Nice." Sirius was happy about that.

"Indeed. Now both of your souls were judges. You and Harry were sent here by Death. He wanted you to get a chance at living a normal life. Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen." Lily told him.

"I… I…" He began sobbing.

"Shh. It's okay Sirius. We understand." She said.

The two worked together to calm him down. It was hard because they couldn't touch him. Once he finally did the three talked for a while. Goodbyes were said before the two ghosts disappeared. Sirius fell asleep.

* * *

(One Month Later)

Sirius had recovered. The islanders gave him a small house and some furniture to use. They had even given him toys for Harry. He worked at a thrift shop as a cleaner. He cleaned any products the owner bought and routinely cleaned the products they had. The doctor's wife happily watched Harry when Sirius was at work. The two were happy.

Back at Hogwarts happiness couldn't be found. Many were saddened by the loss of their friend and hero. Some hated him more due to what happened to their parents. They had learned once the Death Eaters had woken up that their powers were gone. They weren't sealed, they were gone. The minister took great joy in sending them to a muggle prison. He made sure to issue an apology to Harry in the newspaper. He regretted his actions and wished the boy was still alive. He felt awful that he couldn't apologize in person.

He had a funeral held for the boy. He was given many awards for his services. His friends took them and had them hung up. A holiday was set up in honor of his sacrifice. Luna had told the others what happened to Harry and what he was. They promised to keep it a secret. All were happy for Harry and Sirius.

Dumbledore was pissed off. Harry was revered as a hero and not him. He was given more fame then he had gotten for defeating Grindelwald. He was even given a holiday. The elderly wizard wasn't being showered with praises, Harry was. That wasn't what he wanted or planned.

"I need to find a way to discredit him." He said as he sat in his office.

Luckily no one realized what pure magic meant. It seemed that the knowledge of that type of magic had been lost. Sirius may have been the last person to have been taught and those who did know thanks to Luna kept their mouths shut. Everyone else believed that Harry was just that powerful. Harry being Magic's heir was a secret and Harry and Sirius were safe at the moment. Too bad evil never rests.


End file.
